


【Mob翔】一个人走夜路真的很危险/R

by Eve_Ranko



Category: Mob翔, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: 是大宝贝Ärtenis点的路人+公园+公厕顺便把自己的欲望结合体全放进去了大写的预警：强O，道具，失O预警读了，如果能接受请继续下滑，不能接受还继续看，还要骂人/举报的就把你头挖下来炸成爆米花。
Relationships: 路人翔
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【Mob翔】一个人走夜路真的很危险/R

**Author's Note:**

> 是大宝贝Ärtenis点的路人+公园+公厕  
> 顺便把自己的欲望结合体全放进去了  
> 大写的预警：强O，道具，失O  
> 预警读了，如果能接受请继续下滑，不能接受还继续看，还要骂人/举报的就把你头挖下来炸成爆米花。

樱井翔走在回家的路上只能感到疲惫不堪，做完半小时的深夜广播节目还有紧接着的反省会，不停地被工作上的前辈找茬还将他单独留下来说教，等从大楼里出来已经快午夜12点。路上不至于空无一人，但现在会在外面转悠的也不能说是正常人…睡在路边喝醉的，还有成群结队一同走在街上大吵大闹，明显也是喝醉了吧…

樱井翔抱着公文包加快脚步想要快点离开这里向车站走去刚好赶上末班车。上面几乎没什么乘客，樱井一个人选择了角落的位置靠在墙上闭目养神，因为距离不算远所以不敢睡着。

不知过了多久，他感觉到肩膀被人拍了拍，惊讶地抬起头看向旁边的人。

「突然把您叫醒很抱歉，不过下一站就是○○了哦。」对方报的站名正是离他家不远的，那人在说完之后就转身离开走去隔壁车厢。

「诶？谢、谢谢。」没去想对方为什么会知道自己在这里下车，等电车到站便昏昏沉沉走出，刚才那点休息完全不够，不如说增强了他想要快点回家，回到自己软绵绵的床上的欲望。

樱井翔的公寓在住宅区，到晚上几乎没有人会出门，更别提刚才那样到处都是醉汉的景象是绝对不可能出现的。话是这么说，离开中心区后一条路上连路灯也没有，樱井感觉他后颈毛毛的，像是周围随时会出现什么奇怪的东西把他吓到窒息似的，特别是在经过公园的时候，唯二的两个路灯，一个在入口，还有一个立在长椅旁，大概也是快没电了，一闪一闪地，说不出的诡异。

樱井加快脚步想要快点离开这片区域，就在这时旁边不知从哪里伸出一只手直接把他拉入草丛，想要尖叫出声却被人用手掌捂住嘴。被陌生人抱在怀里拼命地挣扎也毫无用处，正当他准备张口咬对方手时那人凑到他耳旁。

「嘘—小声点，您被人跟踪了。」闻言，樱井翔停止了动作，不过令他更惊讶的是这个声音他似乎在哪里听过。

许是因为熟悉的声音让他感到安心，但他确实逐渐冷静下来也停下了挣扎，点点头乖乖地趴在男人胸前一动不动，两人就这么静静地坐在灌木丛里面。

「那个…请问跟踪的人走了吗？」寻思着时间好像已经过很久但对方没有放手的意思，樱井只好出声提醒，想主动站起来却发现面前的人力气比他大好多，刚放下的心瞬间又紧张起来。

「还在这附近哦。」

「不、不会吧…」

「当然是真的，因为…」

「我就是那个跟踪您的人啊。」凑在耳边的一句话让樱井翔的整个人从头凉到底，他抬起头这才看清男人的长相。

是在电车上把他叫醒的人。

「这么看来櫻井さん是想起来我是谁了？」那人在他耳旁轻笑一声，手上的力度丝毫不减，怀里人的挣扎像是根本不存在一样对他经不起任何动摇，「我啊，可是观察您很久，从电视还有摄像头里看到的櫻井さん太过于诱人，今天才终于鼓起勇气来见您。」

「哈？」无意间发出质疑的声音，还没能呼救便被对方用手捂住嘴推倒在草地上跨坐在他腰间。

双手的束缚被解开，握成拳头一个劲地对着身上的人胡乱拍打却不起作用，男人低下头在就快触碰到手背的位置停下，樱井翔惊恐慌乱的眼神没能逃过他的眼睛，趁着对方愣神时松开手将唇贴上去。

看到一直憧憬的人对他露出恐惧的神情无疑是满足了他一直以来的幻想，手从肩膀顺着手臂摸下去的同时撬开了樱井的嘴，舌头在嘴里交缠时不时有呜咽声传出来，即使被钳住手腕也还在继续做着无用功想要反抗。双手被举过头顶，被吻得大脑有些缺氧的樱井翔隐隐感觉到自己脖颈处的领子松动，一阵凉风吹进去忍不住往里缩了缩，等意识到的时候双手已经被领带捆在一起，最终只能给身上的人投去愤怒的眼神，一口咬在对方舌头上。

男人吃痛地从樱井翔嘴唇离开，血腥味在嘴里蔓延，毫不意外是被咬破了。可他的兴致并没有因此下降，反而伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣越发兴奋地看着樱井。他从口袋里拿出布胶带，撕下一截贴在人嘴上，虽然没人住在这附近但还是要避免其他人路过听到动静。

他还不想和别人分享这份美食。

接触到对方的眼神，原本还留有抗拒心的樱井翔心中一颤，眼神里的凶狠不减，恐惧感却不可避免地袭上全身不敢继续乱动，周围只有淡淡的路灯透着灌木丛的缝隙照进来，几乎看不清他的动作，樱井感觉到对方摸上自己身体的双手隔着布料一遍又一遍摸过乳首，躺在草地上没有后退的道路只能不停地发抖。

身上的束缚被解开，衣服的摩擦发出沙沙声，西装大开露出里面的白衬衫，温暖气息喷在胸前紧接着被柔软湿润的触感包围。

「唔、唔唔…」叫声全被堵在嘴里只能从喉咙深处发出呻吟，扭动身躯用手抵在人头上想把他推开，弯曲着双腿用大腿无力地拍打在对方背部。

「櫻井さん也太着急了，」那人嘴唇离开乳首替换为手指在上面蹂躏，衣服上面的水渍让人产生一种乳尖在溢出液体的错觉，更别提樱井反抗摆动身体的样子更像是在将乳首往他手里送，「放心吧，一晚上的时间我们可以慢慢来。」

算不上粗糙的手指在他眼角揉了揉，这才注意到不知何时眼睛湿润起来，柔软的唇瓣贴上樱井的眼角吸吮那里的液体，对方舔舐眼皮的舌头给予他奇妙的感觉，紧闭的双眼不断跳动着，说不上是害怕还是兴奋，也或许两者都有。

白衬衫的纽扣一个个被解开，另一只手沿着脸颊往下抚摸过脖子，锁骨，又突然袭上人胸肌用力揉捏换来更强烈的反应，被捆住的双手有气无力地想要把身上的人推开，看向对方的双眼带着一丝乞求，透过细微的光线还能隐隐看见眼角泛红，殊不知这样只会让人对他产生更强烈的欲望。

「真是拿您没办法啊，櫻井さん。」男人有些无奈，看到樱井在听到他这句话后眼里一闪而过的庆幸深感对方的天真，他从挎包里掏出几样东西。

根本无法看清对方在干什么的樱井翔只能听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，但从现状看来刚才那句话绝对不是要放过他的意思，有些自暴自弃地闭上眼暗骂自己为什么没有早点发现异样。

「櫻井さん无论如何都是逃不掉的，」像是知道樱井在想什么，男人突然开口，他稍微起身往后挪了点坐在人大腿上开始解开对方的腰带，「如果您决定下几个站再下车我就直接在电车上干您，如果您提前一步回家…」嘴角勾起，后半句没说出口，但从樱井不可置信的眼神里他知道对方明白了他的意思。

解开裤子没有花多长时间，食指指腹隔着内裤在性器上点了点，有点硬，温度也有明显的上升，发现对方并没有如他表现的那样毫无反应，男人没忍住笑出声。

「看来櫻井さん也没有您表现的那么没感觉嘛。」内裤和裤子一起被褪到膝盖处，性器半挺立着，他还能感受到对方大腿试图隐瞒的动作，似乎是不希望被发现自己竟然对这样的事情有了反应。

不过他的目的也不在于此，掏出刚才拿出来的瓶子将里面的液体倒在身下人的小腹、性器上，在滴下去的瞬间冰凉液体就刺激着樱井的身体，让他控制不住地颤抖。可惜光线太暗看不清液体顺着身体流下去的样子，无线跳蛋被带着穿过两腿之间，这周围已经因为润滑液的关系变得湿润不堪。即使跳蛋和穴口周围都有润滑液的帮助，想把东西塞进一个没被开发过的后穴也不算简单，更何况身下的人到现在还挣扎着，以为自己可以逃走。

异物被强行塞入体内，瞪大双眼盯着身上的人时隐隐听到了按键声，体内的小东西开始轻微地震动起来，一阵酥麻感顺着尾椎扩散到全身。无论怎么克制都无法阻止下体在刺激中变得肿胀，嘴被胶带封住只能发出鼻音，加上逐渐变得软弱无力的身体倒像是沉浸在对方变态的手法中。

有什么冰凉环状的东西套上他阴茎的顶端，顺着柱身往下紧紧地停在根部，身体不自觉地收紧，从未有过的体验反而增加了快感。在外面被男人做这种事，不仅被扒光衣服下体还没塞了道具，但就是这样的事竟然让他体内升起快感，含着跳蛋的后穴在脑内叫嚣着想要被更过分地对待。

许是羞耻心达到极点，樱井翔无声地流下眼泪，手肘不再做无谓的反抗，挪到面前遮住眼睛，不愿让对方看到自己哭泣的样子，想要拒绝又不能说话只好一个劲地摇头。

胸前的暴行没有因此停下，手在上面揉捏的动作让他有了一种自己的胸越发柔软的错觉，男人的手指挑逗着他的乳尖。从轻轻抚摸到揉捏又改为拉扯，胸前的两粒在对方手中变得硬挺，不由自主地仰起下巴，胸口也顺带着抬高，男人低下头把乳首含入口中。

不再满足于吸吮那里，他伸出舌头舔弄，偶尔用牙齿咬住摩挲，像是在享受什么美味的食物，虽然在他眼里这的确是比任何东西都要好的美食。

樱井翔发出低吟，呼吸还在不断加重，身体无比敏感，即使是呼吸与皮肤触碰都能引起颤抖。

胶带突然被撕掉，嘴唇周边麻麻的刺痛感，但这种时候他宁愿嘴被封住，这样就不会担心呻吟被对方听到。一直摁在他肩膀上的手开始动作，顺着脖子来到嘴角，将他的嘴用手指撬开玩弄他的舌头，又像是在模仿口交一样在嘴里进进出出。

「哈啊、呜…住、住手…」被强迫着张开嘴，含糊不清的喘息声不可抑制地从口中泄露，透明的唾液也顺着嘴角的缝隙往外流。

男人的动作顿了顿，拿出涂满唾液的手指在樱井的嘴唇画了一圈。

「咔嚓」白色的闪光在快门声后出现，逐渐被快感征服的大脑这才意识到那是什么声音。

「哈哈…」身上的人冷笑出声，把手机屏幕放到他面前想让他好好看看照片，「都这么欲求不满了，櫻井さん，您还要我住手？」

图上的樱井翔眼里还含着泪光，嘴唇红润，因为唾液的关系变得发亮，习惯性撅起来的样子像是在索吻。身体早已变成粉红色，看起来诱人至极，胸肌更是因为对方略暴力的动作导致上面还有红红的手指印。乳首大概是被欺负狠了，两边都挺立着，细看好像有些肿胀，在粉色的身体上格外显眼。

樱井的目光停在最下方，照片上他的下体精神地立起，胀红的阴茎上面青筋若隐若现，看着这样的自己，脸颊和耳朵像是被火烧一样发烫。

「呜呜…！不要…嗯、哈啊…」手机被拿开，就在他沉浸在羞耻心中时，男人将他的柱身握手里，近乎粗暴地撸动那里，偶尔滑到下面揉捏囊袋，又用拇指指甲刺激顶端。

情不自禁地扭动腰身开始配合男人的动作，窒息的快感把理智吞噬殆尽，大张着嘴贪婪地呼吸。

「櫻井さん，」手上的动作变本加厉，男人俯下身来到他耳旁，耳边充斥着对方的喘息声，让他想现在就脱掉裤子把身下的人干得不省人事，「也该诚实一点告诉我你想要什么了吧？」他吻在樱井翔的脖颈处，吸吮那里的皮肤又用牙轻咬留下红痕与牙印。

「呜呜…请、请您让我射…求求你…啊啊啊——」话音刚落，阴茎根部的锁精环就被摘除，下一秒便释放出来，白浊顺着柱身流到腿间，还有星星点点的沾在肚子上，男人不由得后悔没有选一个更亮的地点让他欣赏这美景。

高潮之后身体里的快感并没有如樱井想象的那样冷却，刚才一直被忽视的跳蛋突然疯狂地震动，不等他反应过来，身体已经率先进入状态，刚刚释放过的性器又慢慢站起，电流般酥麻的快感再次袭上全身。

男人将塑胶的锁精环拿到嘴前伸出舌头舔了舔上面的精液，意料之中的腥味咸味在口中蔓延，黏稠的液体在他眼里并没有那么难吃，甚至还带有一丝甜味。他低头吻住樱井翔，用手捏住他下巴不让人乱动，把精液用舌头渡过去，毫无抵抗力的樱井直接把液体吞入，在尝到腥咸味才隐隐意识到自己在吃什么，无奈挣脱不掉只能含着羞耻心吞下自己的精液，喉咙深处发出委屈的呜呜声。

他继续在樱井的身体上留下印记，喉结、锁骨、胸肌…一个不落地舔舐啃咬，把身体每个地方都烙上专属于他的印记。感受着身下的人对他每一个动作做出的反应，耳边再也不故意忍耐的呻吟是最好的春药，裤裆内的东西早就鼓成一包，勒在裤子里有点难受。

往手上涂了些润滑液移至双腿间，手掌抵在会阴，手指触碰到穴口的那瞬间就感受到下面的小嘴急不可耐地想要把手指吸入，本就因为跳蛋而变得松软的小穴在润滑的帮助下一根手指很快就顺利地在体内进出，肠液混杂着润滑从洞口流出打湿了他的手。

两根手指很快就顺利在里面出入，手指夹住里面的跳蛋开始往内壁按压，不停地刺激同一个地方让樱井逐渐失去知觉，只能感到无尽的快感。

「哈嗯…」娇媚的尾音传入耳朵里，不过是一声呻吟都差点让他控制不住射在裤裆里，樱井翔的双腿夹紧他的手臂相互磨蹭，腰间模仿抽插的样子一上一下，那动作就像是、在做腿交一样。

「您真是…比我想象中的还要淫乱啊，櫻井さん…」

「呜、给我、还想要更多…唔唔…」樱井翔听到对方似乎说了什么，但无法理解整句话的意思，只是本能地不满足于现在的快感，哀求着想要更多。

都被这么求着想要进入了，那当然是要有些作为。那人停下所有的动作，他能感觉到身下人的腰随着他抽出手的动作跟着一起抬起来，下体不由得又胀大几分。男人微微抬起身，膝盖跨入樱井的双腿间分开他的双腿，隐秘的部位毫无保留地暴露在外。凉风吹过，还把着樱井翔脚踝的双手感觉到对方收缩的那一下，接着又主动放松把腿张开。

有些迫不及待地解开自己裤子的皮带和拉链，肿胀得发疼的下体抵在后穴入口，终于能进入幻想许久的地方，他几乎能听到自己兴奋的心跳和呼吸，进入的瞬间被温暖包围，内壁的肉紧紧地吸着肉棒不愿松手，令他也忍不住闷哼出声。

「哈啊，啊啊…」被一下插到底的痛楚拉回现实，后穴被对方的性器填满，痛苦之中夹杂了炙热的满足感。被一同顶到里面的还有跳蛋， 小小的球体依旧在里面剧烈地震动，樱井仰起头，禁不住这难以忍受的快感，他发出无声的喘息，脚不知所措地乱蹬，「…不要、好痛…放开我…」

把拒绝的话语自动过滤掉，在稍微适应一点后他才开始抽插，里面的肉每次在抽出时都会吸附到柱身上，像是要把他挽留下来，猛地一下插入又会夹紧。几轮后明显能感受到兴奋得颤抖的内壁，因为紧张而变得更加紧致，男人停下动作，穿过樱井翔的双腿下方，手环在腰间和背部，猛地用力将人抱入怀里，性器抵着跳蛋到达更深的位置。

「咿啊…！」没想到对方会来这招，樱井在坐下去的瞬间射了出来，被捆住的双手情不自禁地套在对方脖子上，赤裸的皮肤贴上衣服，用衣服的褶皱磨蹭从刚才开始就没被照顾的胸，自以为小动作没被发现。

男人对收紧的内壁毫无防备，原本跳蛋就抵在他顶端，没能忍住直接射在樱井翔的身体里面，手伸回口袋把跳蛋的震动关掉。

「…櫻井さん，我带您去个好地方。」保持着姿势，待高潮的余韵过去才让樱井把腿环在自己腰间，托着他的屁股站起来，一边走手上的动作也没有停下来的意思，揉捏着手里的两团肉。天知道他早在第一眼看到对方穿着西装裤把屁股翘起来的景象时就想象有一天能摸到实物，松软的臀肉比他想象的手感要舒服好几百倍，他时不时地揉捏，把两团肉分开又挤拢，让怀里的人能更清楚地意识到自己正在被人干的事实。

樱井翔双腿被对方手臂强行分开，害怕掉下去只能牢牢地把住他的脖子，身体紧贴，就算稍微分开一点距离都会变得不安，小穴跟着收紧，他只能把头埋在人脖颈处才能放心。走路给予的快感和刚才不同，体内的性器几乎没抽出多少便插回去，每次都好像会进入更深的地方，揉捏着屁股的动作对缓解快感没有任何帮助，明明里面已经装很满了却因为这个动作变得欲求不满，身体里的水声异常清晰，他甚至能感觉到刚才被射入的液体混合着润滑液和自己的体液顺着对方的柱身从穴里滴出来。

「哈啊…嗯…」破碎的低吟泄出，和刚才不一样，现在更像是在抑制什么，小声得像是猫咪的肉球挠在他心上。

不过男人认为樱井翔现在应该很兴奋，对方裤子早在很久之前就掉在了地上，现在走在路上含着男人肉棒的地方一览无遗，后面紧紧地夹住他不愿松口，说不定他现在正希望着有第三个人路过这里…当然他是不会允许这种事情发生的。

路程不算远，樱井翔却感觉他们走了好长好长一段路，生怕被人发现，紧闭的双眼感受到一丝光亮，他听到门被锁上地声音，双腿落地才愿意抬头睁开双眼。

是公共厕所的隔间。

亮晃晃的灯光有些刺眼，手被放上头顶整个人抵在门板上，映入眼帘的是男人似笑非笑的表情，他顺着对方的眼神往下看，发现自己竟然在路上又射了出来。羞赧地垂下头，身体还不由自主夹紧想要留下那从他体内抽离的东西。

轻松地将樱井翻过身，衣服松垮地挂在身上，如果不是因为手臂被绑在一起应该早就该和裤子一起掉在公园里了，唯一暴露在空气中的干净后颈让人忍不住在上面咬一口。

「终于可以好好欣赏櫻井さん的身体了。」嗓音低沉，热气吐在耳根，即使是这么小的动作也足以牵动他的情欲。

被磨破的西装半遮着臀肉，不过这也不能掩盖他一路上被捏得红红的两团，手印清晰地刻在上面，被操得身体发软的人只能靠趴在门板上才能勉强保持站立的姿势。翘得高高的屁股应该是还没完全被满足的状态，分开臀瓣还能看到穴口张合的动作，刚才射进去的精液顺着大腿往外流，里面混有少量的血丝。

男人将口袋里的遥控器打开，满意地看到面前的人软了腰，双腿发抖还无意识地互相磨蹭试图引起更多快感，屁股翘得高高的，稍为放松一点身体都有可能站不稳摔倒在地。

「呜…快、拿出去，嗯、…」身体里的跳蛋抵在深处剧烈震动，好像快要到顶点却又差了些什么，只有小小的一个跳蛋现在根本无法让他得到满足，身体食髓知味，想要被填满，不将后面塞得满满的，就着这点刺激完全不够。

「那么，请櫻井さん把它排出来吧。」男人好整以暇地坐在马桶盖上，目光定在臀部，手上把玩着遥控器交替震动的强度。

「等等、咿…不要、求求你…帮我…」樱井翔写满欲望和兴奋的眼睛转过来和他对视，咽下口水抑制自己想要把人立马按在门上插入的冲动，摇了摇头。

「櫻井さん再这么磨蹭下去今晚就不能被填满了哦？后面很想要吧？放轻松，慢慢来…」男人的声音像有什么魔力般，樱井听后不禁跟着人的指示活动后穴，用力将那东西慢慢往外推，「对对，就是这样，不愧是櫻井さん，学习能力很快啊。」

不想把人欺负太狠，跳蛋的震动被调到最低，即使这样，内壁也时不时会缩紧把异物吸进去，特别是快要出来的时候又吸回去，跟母兽产卵一样。

跳蛋被排出没有意料中的啪嗒声，樱井翔回过头看到对方把跳蛋混合着透明液体一起装进塑料的透明密封袋内，令人羞耻的场景让他心跳加速。

「櫻井さん很厉害嘛，接下来想要什么，」男人从后面把樱井抱在怀里，肿胀的下身就抵在入口，双手揉捏拉扯胸前的两点，「作为听话的奖励，只要说出来我都会一一满足您。」

「嗯、哼…」主动用屁股去蹭了蹭对方炽热的性器，不得要领的动作无论如何都不能进入半点，「…给我…」

「嗯？櫻井さん大声点。」

「…进来，请你、嗯、请用你的肉棒和精液把我填满…哈啊啊…」

「嗯…」男人解开樱井翔手上的束缚让他趴在马桶的水箱上，直接将整根性器没入，里面紧致得不像是已经被干过好几次。

本来准备等人适应一下后再开始抽插，没想到身下的人早已忍不住主动磨蹭，这淫荡的程度他也没预想到的，面前的诱人画面让人情绪高涨，即使不做多余的动作就靠这样他感觉自己也能很快射到樱井的身体里。

男人把樱井的衣服扶上去露出白嫩的背部，上面有些新擦伤，是刚才的公园草地上导致的。他伸出舌头舔舐伤口，唾液在背部闪着微量的光，为了不让人摔倒抓住他腰部，手掌传来对方颤抖的动作。调整一下姿势，缓慢地动作寻找前列腺，顶端蹭过某个凸出的点换来对方剧烈的抖动，他换着姿势攻击那点得到愉悦的反应。

背后被舔过的地方发烫，后穴麻木，变得只能享受的快感，樱井咿咿呜呜的叫声盖过后面淫靡的水声，脑子早就糊成一团，机械式地配合对方的动作摆动腰身，时不时吸紧，持续被顶弄敏感点更是把他变成只知道索求快感的奴隶，嘴里一直口齿不清地喊着还不够、想要更多。

既然本人都要求了，那他也不再有顾虑开始在对方体内撞击，每一下都顶在敏感点上，手来到前端套弄人硬得发烫的欲望，手法色情地挑逗根部，软弱无力的身体只能靠他一手支撑。

「呜、呜…等等、不要、停下…」明显和刚才感觉到的快感有什么不一样的地方，身体紧绷，没被照顾到地顶端奇痒无比，好像如果不忍住就会有什么不该出来的东西喷出来。

「不用这么忍耐也可以，櫻井さん…」这可是他期待已久的景象啊。

男人双手抱在樱井翔胸前让他站起来，整个人倚在他身上只能靠他才能保持这个姿势，后穴的攻势越发凶猛，下巴靠在人肩膀上，一直用低沉温柔的声音安慰。

「不行、不、啊、啊啊啊…」后学不受控制般夹紧，尿液和精液混合在一起从顶端缓缓流出，顺着大腿内侧往下，滴在厕所隔间的地板上，一股暖流在体内充满，樱井知道这是男人又射入了自己身体里。

整个性器还有些隐隐作痛，心中充满耻辱感，手臂无力地垂下，眼泪无声淌下，下巴被强行扳过去与人接吻。

男人在接吻的同时也在观察樱井翔的表情，满足于对方被羞辱后的表情与被快感弄得失神的样子，他知道面前的人已经没有心情继续反抗了。

「…已经够了吧？」终于被放过嘴唇，樱井翔带着点哭腔没好气地问眼前的人。

「你在说什么啊櫻井さん，」看着对方还含着眼泪的眼睛逐渐睁大，男人脸上的笑容更加明显，「这不才刚刚开始？」

话音刚落，男人又开始了新一轮的抽插，樱井已经没有力气反抗，其他感官似乎全被快感覆盖，就连不久前的羞辱感也消失不见。

樱井翔不知道对方在那之后又干了多少次，即使在失去意识后也还能隐隐感受到对方在自己身体里抽插的动作和清晰的啪啪声，麻木的双腿间早就沾满各种液体，黏糊糊的。

樱井翔醒来的时候发现自己身体已经被清理了，虽然稍微挪动一下还是会有撕裂般的疼痛，但下面粘稠的感觉已经没有，当然这些都不重要——

他现在正处于一个灰暗的房间，勉强能看出来自己现在正坐在松软的床上，全身一丝不挂，脚踝有些沉甸甸的，他顺着摸过去，是铁链。

不好的预感从心底升起。

头顶上的吊灯被打开，他这才意识到这是在自己卧室，房间里的很多东西被重新摆设导致他一时没能反应过来。

「啊，櫻井さん您终于醒了。」是熟悉的，绝对不会忘记的声音，「请放心，工作的地方我已经帮您请过假了。」

「那么，」男人像是完全没看到樱井翔绝望的眼神，不等他回答便来到人面前把他推倒，「昏睡这么多天，櫻井さん肚子应该饿了吧？」

不久，房间里响起水声和喘息声，不远处的衣柜上，录像机闪着微弱的红光。


End file.
